Is the love lost?
by loveandreading
Summary: Harry's leaving. Nikki's devastated. Leo tries to talk sense into Harry but will it work?


"New, New York?" I choked out in shock. Did he really just say that too us? Was this some sick joke or was this truly happening? Surely it can't be happening, surely.  
"Yeah, New York, the big apple." Harry confirmed making me feel violently sick instantly.  
"Wow, I'll miss you but Jesus, well done Cunningham!" Leo laughed, getting up and shaking Harry's hand happily. As I watched this encounter I realised I'd said nothing yet, just stared at the two men. I shook my head and stood up, a grin spreading across my face although I knew it didn't reach my eyes, how could it? My best friend was leaving for New York.  
"Well done! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed pulling him into a hug, nuzzling into his neck a little for comfort before releasing him. "When do you go?"  
"Erm, Friday." he said causing Leo too choke on his coffee he'd just started to sip.  
"So soon?" he exclaimed while I just stood, once again in shock. I didn't want him to go. He was my best friend and I needed him, nothing would be the same without him. Although too proud to admit it to anyone who suggested it I also felt more than friendship towards him, I loved the dark haired man who had just announced he'd be moving to New York in a weeks' time.

"Harry, I'm happy for you but I'm sorry I've got to finish a tox report!" Nikki smiled but Leo and Harry both knew it was a forced smile.  
"I'm proud." Nikki whispered to Harry as she hugged him again before kissing Leo on the cheek quickly before rushing back to her desk. Once the door to Leo's office was closed Harry turned to look at Leo who was wearing a confused look upon his face.  
"New York? Without Nikki? Are you crazy?" he asked utterly confused. He knew Harry was head over heels for her so he couldn't understand why he was leaving. Harry sighed and flopped down in a chair in Leo's office as did Leo.  
"To me it's clear that after so long nothing is going to become of us so I've decided to take matters into my own hands and move, become a professor and see what the American woman are like." Harry shrugged, trying to convince himself more than Leo, truth was that this was killing him more than he'd ever let on. Leo cocked an eyebrow at the younger man in front of him who he considered nearly as a son, although he'd hope if he had had children they wouldn't be such a whore. He also considered Nikki like a daughter yet hoped they'd get together.  
"What?" Harry laughed closing his eyes for a brief moment before looking at his boss again.  
"Harry all I'm going to say is if you think that moving to New York will stop your feelings, get her off of your mind and allow you to move on and you want that then fine. However, if you still love her and still want to be with her do what you think is right. Also, if you're going for the job then good but you can get that here. " Leo sighed. He wasn't too happy with one of his best pathologists leaving but he was proud of the pathologist Harry was turning into. Harry just looked at him blankly for a few seconds before nodding slowly.  
"Thanks for the advice Leo, I-" but Harry was cut off by Leo's phone ringing.  
"Sorry." Leo apologised as he picked it up, Harry just shook his head and smiled, getting up and leaving the office before walking to his desk. As he sat down he peered at Nikki who looked as if she was going to be sick.  
"You okay Niks?" he asked her, truly worried. She looked up and gave him a trying smile,  
"Fine." she muttered before looking back at the report she'd previously been concentrating on. Harry frowned but sensed she wanted to be left alone so left it. He looked at her every now and then though, Leo's words of wisdom running through his mind, why was he truly going, to try and get over Nikki or his job? He sighed, hoping it was the latter but couldn't be completely sure.

_Today is D Day. The day he is leaving,_ Nikki thought as she drove her best friend to the London airport in silence. She wanted to talk but was afraid of what would come out. She couldn't and wouldn't confess her love for him because this job was too good to miss and she knew the type of guy Harry was; he would miss it for a girl that is if he felt the same way.  
As they walked through the airport once they arrived they saw many couples not wanting to let each other go, both of them felt like that about the other but neither of them knew.  
"Flight 132 to New York, 15:00." the overhead voice rang through the airport. Harry's flight was being called.  
"This is it." Harry sighed, standing out of the chair he'd been sitting in for a few minutes and turning to Nikki who stood as well.  
"I can't believe you're going." Nikki choked, tears threatening.  
"Me neither, hey hey don't cry." Harry dropped his hand luggage and pulled her into his arms as her tears fell down her face. After a few minutes she composed herself and stepped back, feeling emotionally battered, she loved him more than she loved anything else and now he was going.  
"Flight 132." the overhead rang again.  
"I better go." Harry sighed hugging Nikki again, placing a long kiss on her forehead which relaxed her a little. Leo's words from a week ago still ringing though his head. He still hadn't any idea why he was going really.  
"Call when you get there. I'm going to miss you so much Harry." she smiled a watery smile, kissing his cheek as he hugged her again. "Not too much trouble." she laughed slightly.  
"I won't, I'll miss you too." he kissed her forehead again before getting his hand luggage, "Bye Nikki Alexander."  
"Bye Harry Cunningham." she tried to smile back as she watched his back turn and he walked towards where he should. Nikki decided this was too painful though, much too painful and turned her back on his retreating figure and left the airport, driving to Leo's.  
When she arrived she realised she had cried the whole way home, she was surprised she hadn't crashed. She turned the engine off and got slowly out of the small car into the rain, hoping Leo wasn't working at the moment and was home.  
She knocked on the door lightly for it to be opened by her other best friend and boss seconds later.

"He's gone." She whispered.  
"Oh Nik." he said grabbing her and pulling her into the house, holding her as she fell too pieces in his arms, him trying to sooth her.  
"He's really gone." Nikki murmured after a while into Leo's chest, now both of them sitting on Leo's sofa.  
"Mm." Leo replied still holding her.  
"I'm sorry." Nikki whispered but Leo just laughed.  
"Don't be sorry, you know you're like a daughter too me." he kissed her forehead after this showing his love innocently. After about another 20 minutes or so Nikki decided to leave Leo.  
"Sorry and thank you." she spoke softly as she hugged him goodbye.  
"No problem Nikki." he kissed her cheek before she left, into the now heavy rain. He expected Nikki too be like this when Harry left so purposely booked the afternoon off to comfort her.  
When Nikki was home back at her house she took off her boots and coat and ordered a small Chinese while pouring herself a glass of Rosé wine, deciding it was needed after the day she'd had.  
She was curled up on her sofa with a blanket reading a book waiting for her Chinese when the doorbell rang.  
"Hang on!" she called, running to get her purse. When she pulled the door open and saw who it was her heart nearly stopped.  
"I would have been here sooner but the bloody airport wouldn't give me my bloody luggage for about an hour when I decided I couldn't go through with leaving. They were pissed I wasn't flying blah blah blah but I had to explain I was too in love with my best friend to leave London but no they still moaned, Jesus Christ you would expect them to understand but apparently not. Fucking idiots." Harry rambled while Nikki just stared at the soaked man on her doorstep.  
"You love me?" she asked timidly when he finished rambling. Harry nodded looking up at her through his dripping wet, long dark hair which was covering his forehead.  
"I, Dr. Harry Cunningham love thee Dr. Nikki Alexander." Harry grinned causing Nikki to grin before dropping her purse she was holding and jump down the two steps separating her and Harry before wrapping her hands around the soaked man, making him drop his bags, and kissed him passionately. His wet body pushed against hers as the rain beat down on the pair in their embrace. Harry's arms slipped around Nikki's tiny waist as they continued to kiss. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other's.  
"You're staying?" she asked hopefully.  
"If you'll have me?" Harry grinning in his way.  
"Of course, I love you." she sighed in content before kissing him again. It just took a threat of separation to get them together.


End file.
